Life, Love And Happiness
by DebsTheSlytherinSnapefan
Summary: Is happiness possible for Harry Potter? Not if Dumbledore had anything to say about it. Dealing with the Shadow Assassin clan of vampires they ask for one thing. Harry. Desperate for the war to be over, he agrees, but do things continue going smoothly for Albus or is he in for a bumpy ride? What about Harry is his dream of having love just that? or will he be lucky? SLASH SS/HP
1. Chapter 1

**Life, Love And Happiness - Such As It Is **

**Chapter 1 **

**How Did It Come To This? **

* * *

They say hatred paralyzes life; love releases it. Hatred confuses life; love harmonizes it. Hatred darkens life; love illuminates it. He'd read it once when he was in primary school, he had curiously asked a teacher what it meant. He hadn't understood the meaning of love, harmony, illuminates or even paralyzes and she'd answered him in the best she could. He had been eight years old at the time. Even after she explained he hadn't understood any better, having been hated his entire life. Then suddenly at the age eleven, he had friends, acquaintances and people who seemed to love him. It had all been a lie, a big sodden lie…and he had no way out.

This was what happened that changed his life…and made him see people for who they really were. Thought Harry staring out at the room of people inwardly completely terrified. Wondering just how it had come to this…his mind drifted to the incident just before it happened. I hate and love. And why, perhaps you'll ask. I don't know: but I feel, and I'm tormented.

Utterly tormented.

* * *

"Potter! UP NOW!" screamed Petunia, rapping loudly on Harry's bedroom door.

"Coming Aunt Petunia," said Harry jerking awake immediately, hearing the loud jingling of keys, Harry was very familiar of the routine. He hated it but it was apparently 'important' for the blood wards to replenish. He'd been wondering 'why' ever since the end of fourth year. The blood protection couldn't possibly protect him now could it? Voldemort had used his blood to come back, he could touch him, probably could walk up to the house and the wards would let him roll on in with no alerts set off.

"Move!" snapped Petunia, scowling at the closed door; she couldn't wait to be rid of the brat for good. Just one more year then she would be free of the freakish brat for good. Turning away she made her way down the stairs, not even acknowledging Harry's birthday or heaven forbid actually giving him a break. To them it was another day; in fact Vernon and Dudley liked to make this particular day even worse for Harry. To remind him he wasn't wanted, that he was a freak who should have been drowned the second he landed on their doorstep.

Harry quickly hid everything he'd received from his friends in his hidey hole, which was the loose floorboard just slightly under his bed. Covering it with his invisibility cloak, as an afterthought nabbing a piece of fudge he had received from Molly Weasley. Another birthday alone, sighing softly, he jumped up not wanting to be caught with food. They would take it from him and put it in the bin just to make him more miserable.

Sliding out of his room, he ran for the toilet, he had been locked in all night since dinner yesterday; needless to say he was bursting for a pee. Once he had hastily relieved himself, he drank some water from the bathroom tap, and tried to clean himself as best he could. He stank something foul, but since he couldn't leave the house without the Order demanding he go back in, he was stuck without anything…hygienic to use. He was so envious of other teenagers; they could do whatever they liked. They weren't trapped with people they hated, with people who were supposed to protect him ordering him back in not giving him a minute's peace. He understood how Sirius felt, trapped in Grimmauld Place, but he was a grown man being treated the same as him.

"Get cooking." she said bluntly, thrusting the frying pan in his direction, bacon, sausage, black and white pudding, eggs and harsh browns were all laid out on the worktop ready for him to begin. Harry silently replaced the pan, he had stopped arguing about these kind of things a long time ago, he accepted life - it was less painful that way. Working efficiently, he had breakfast cooking away in the large pan as he reached up for the plates, putting them on the opposite side of the worktop.

"Where's my orange juice, freak?!" Dudley demanded harshly, scowling at Harry as if he was the cause of all his problems.

Harry didn't reply, just quickly turned everything over before grabbing glasses, cups and the orange juice before holding onto them tightly and setting the table up. The coffee was already made in the coffee machine, which he swiftly got hearing the lumbering of his Uncle Vernon coming down the stairs. Vernon was worse than ever when he didn't have his coffee ready for him. It had happened once and once again, he'd been nine years old, he was positive to this day that the kick he'd delivered to his leg had actually broken it. Yet he'd woken up the next day with his leg perfectly fine, not even a limp to show for it. Just like the time Petunia had shaved his hair, and suddenly the next morning it was completely fine.

Returning to the kitchen, his stomach rumbling at the smell of the delicious food he wouldn't even get near after cooking it. Plating most of it, and adding the eggs last since they took only seconds to cook, especially with the frying pan still hot. After flipping them over he took them out almost immediately and grabbed two of the plates and handed them to his ungrateful family, counting down the days until he was out of there.

Once he was done he went back to his bedroom, staring out the window longingly, would Remus be back at the Defence Against the Dark Art's teacher this year? Hagrid and Trelawney had been returned as teachers so surely they would let Remus back? Remus or rather 'Professor Lupin' had stepped down, the second he'd seen her 'accessing the teachers' Professor Dumbledore had tried to convince him to stay, but he refused. Stating he couldn't be in the same school as the bitch that'd destroyed his life. She was behind all the legislations stopping his people getting work. He couldn't take the chance of her finding out he was a werewolf. Not only would it kill him but the school as well, the parents would pull their children out quicker than lightening. During war it wasn't a good idea, so he'd left, Albus had just put him on 'Medical leave' but it hadn't stopped Umbridge nosing in and getting the job. He'd been the defence teacher during his third and fourth year, hopefully he'd be back.

Remus was definitely his favourite teacher, followed by Hagrid and Professor Slughorn but he was a bit on the weird side. He went on about his fame a lot, but his redeeming feature was the fact he spoke about his mum a lot. He knew more about his mum than he did his dad, he'd never really asked Sirius and Remus about him, it made him feel guilty.

"BOY!" roared Vernon bringing Harry out of his thoughts, standing up he reluctantly headed back down the stairs to begin the long process of cleaning up after his family. At least Vernon was too scared to hit him after being threatened by Moody, anyone not scared of Moody was insane.

Harry had no idea soon his life would change - and from his view point it wasn't a good one.

But whether that would change or not - was a mystery that would remain to be seen.

* * *

Um please don't kill me? :/ So as you can see the top paragraphs foreshadow a looming betrayal and threat! And just where is Severus Snape? R&R


	2. Chapter 2

**Life, Love And Happiness **

**Chapter 2 **

**Severus never became the Potions Master or a Death Eater for that matter, Professor Slughorn never quit, Remus was the defence teacher during third and fourth year...and left because of Umbridge not able to stay in the same building as the woman who was making those of his kind unable to work, have kids...etc...so Sirius didn't die... at the end of fifth year... any other questions just ask! **

**Looming Betrayals **

* * *

"What is so urgent, Albus? I didn't even have time to get to the bottom of the wards before it was time for this Order meeting to commence." stated Moody, being heard by everyone before he was seen. The loud clunking of his wooden leg gave him away, until he flung himself against a seat and sighed in relief. He had all but run from his house to the Apparation wards before coming directly here. The wards on his home prevented even him from Apparating; it was half a mile walk to get to the bottom of his intricate warding spells.

"Ah, my apologies, Alastor." said Albus, this was nullified by the twinkle in his eyes, showing he wasn't really the slightest bit apologetic.

Alastor stared at him cannily wondering what his old friend was up to. The last time he'd seen him he'd looked depressed, who wouldn't with the war beginning and the loss of lives. Everyone was looking to Albus to end the war, prevent the loss of lives they knew were coming. He looked quite frankly like a cat that caught a canary; there really was no other way to describe the smug look on his face.

"I hope it won't be long," said Molly fretting around the kitchen of Grimmauld Place, putting mugs down to allow the others to take a refreshing beverage should they wish it. The coffee and tea pots were already on the large table, unfortunately she hadn't been more prepared so there was none of her usual home made biscuits and sandwiches for them to enjoy. She like the others had been surprised by the abrupt summons; fortunately she'd already been here with her children, safely behind the Fidelius Charm. So it had taken her a few seconds to get to the so called 'meeting room'. Which of course she and her family had been clearing up, even if Sirius Black didn't seem intending on helping. She did notice there was a lot of Order members still absent, perhaps they wouldn't be attending.

"It won't, only a few of us are going." said Albus firmly; the others were free to attend the funeral of their fallen comrades. They couldn't all go anyway; they couldn't afford to be compromised. That's if they weren't already, unfortunately he had no way of knowing, but considering two of their own had died it might be possible. Which made his actions all the more reasonable, they had to do this.

"Going? Going where exactly?" asked Arthur curiously, looking up at the Headmaster. He was glad it was a Sunday and he didn't work during the weekend. It was always so slow on Saturday and Sunday, they only had two people running the entire department then. During tough times, he did ask to temporarily take the added times, usually at the end of the year when he knew he had children to get ready for Hogwarts.

"As most of you know, I've been doing some negotiations with a clan of vampires." said Albus, pausing momentarily to allow the suspense to grow.

"They agreed?" asked Alastor sceptically, vampire clans didn't associate with wizards. Sure there was an odd duck who liked living amongst them, regardless of the prejudice they received. Most however, preferred to live amongst their own kind, only venturing out to feed - presumably of course since he was no expert on the matter. Nobody could get close enough to werewolf or vampire clans to get more information on them. They would smell a wizard a mile away, and nobody would betray their own people, not to wizards.

"With a few stipulations," said Albus cautiously, his eyes drifting towards Sirius Black and Remus Lupin in particular. They wouldn't like it, but this wasn't just about one person. No it was about the entire magical world, and he needed all the help he could get to defeat Voldemort. He had already forewarned a few if the situation with them got out of hand. Doge and Dedalus Diggle would handle it.

"Which are?" asked Alastor cautiously, wondering what on earth a vampire clan could possibly want from them. They didn't have the money that could even remotely satisfy vampires.

"A virgin sacrifice." said Albus, as if they were speaking of an every day event, which was farther from the truth, at least to their knowledge. Thankfully they were all old enough to know that 'sacrifice' didn't mean death, just someone offering themselves up for the spilling of blood basically since it was vampires they were talking about.

"Just how are you proposing to get one?" asked Molly narrowing her eyes, her lip unconsciously curling, not liking where Albus Dumbledore was going with this. No child should be bartered or sold, despite the fact she knew it would never be her children she felt very tense. She was beginning to realize why the others weren't there, but why had she been invited? Surely Albus knew she would never approve of this.

"A Virgin sacrifice usually requires marriage." stated Alastor surprised, marrying someone pure before sacrificing them. "I'm not sure you'll find a virgin that is seventeen years old." he was in no way under any illusion about the world. Kids today didn't bother waiting until they were married. They didn't even wait until they were out of school before exploring with their own sexuality. He'd seen his fair share of haunting things, especially with this eye of his, it came too much in handy for him to contemplate giving it up though.

"It does," said Albus, wondering briefly if he should share the rest, before charging ahead. "They've asked for someone specific."

"Why?" asked Arthur perturbed, why would a vampire clan choose someone for it? Why not approach the person themselves?

"Which clan is it?" asked Dung, speaking for the first time. The others gave him a wide berth, mostly because of the smell; he stank like a rotten brewery.

"The best one out there," said Albus, not really wanting to name them, but it was inevitable should they join.

Alastor scoffed, "There is no way the Shadow Assassins would…" he trailed off seeing the look on Dumbledore's face, he couldn't believe it. Albus had sought out the Shadow Assassin clan and actually found them, not only that but had some sort of arrangement with them?

"Albus how could you even contemplate handing a child over to them?" asked Molly wide eyed, shocked to the core. "They are evil, vicious creatures almost as bad as You-Know- Who in some regards." the only reason they were still on the streets is because the Ministry was too terrified of them to actively hunt them down. They were just too strong, that and the fact they'd never been caught doing anything illicit.

"They are actually rather refined, scholarly vampires," said Albus defending them, and they were from what he had seen, despite the fact their reputation indicated otherwise.

They stared at him as if they were worried for his mental health.

"Why did you promise them something you cannot give them?" asked Arthur perplexed by the conversation.

"I can give them what they ask for," admitted Albus.

"Which is?" asked Alastor. He was beating around the bush; he knew deep in his bones he wasn't going to like the answer. None of them were, if Albus' hesitance was anything to go by.

"Just know that this is for the best, once we have these people onside, the war will be over within a few weeks…no more needless deaths, and peace will reign once more." said Albus. "It will happen, it's all been put in motion, but I would like your compliance with the issue."

"Who is it?" asked Remus, he'd been sitting in complete outrage since Dumbledore began his speech. It was, to him, like asking someone to follow him on the full moon. It was asking for trouble, did Dumbledore even know if they planned on turning them? Why did they want a virgin sacrifice in the first place? They could just be using Dumbledore to help boost their own cause. He wasn't just thinking this because they were vampires, because he knew how he was viewed by the general population when Dumbledore wasn't around. Sure he was dangerous, but only on the full moon; vampires were pretty much unstable all the time, although it really was an assumption since he'd never interacted with a vampire. Whoever it was couldn't possibly want to do this, it was madness, and he had to convince the girl not to go through with it. No doubt Dumbledore had just told her all the good she could do, without really telling her what would happen.

"He wasn't willing to negotiate for anyone else, so I did what was best for the magical world." said Albus firmly, almost ignoring Remus' question.

"Albus, why are you avoiding the issue?" asked Molly baffled.

"The person they requested," started Albus, this time not out to create a more dramatic affect but genuine worry about how they would react. "Is Harry."

"Harry?" echoed Arthur and Molly staring at the Headmaster in stunned disbelief.

"OVER MY DEAD BODY!" snarled Sirius furiously, trying to get out of Remus' hold. "LET GO OF ME, REMUS!"

"He can't, calm down." said Remus, as always thinking logically. "He has no say over Harry other than his education, he can't force Harry into this." he would send Harry a letter as soon as Albus was gone warning him not to accept whatever Dumbledore told him.

Sirius felt so much relief that he fell back on the seat sighing audibly.

"If you will excuse me, I'm afraid I have a lot to do today," said Albus standing up, making for the door.

"No you don't! I'm not having you manipulate my godson!" said Sirius, moving to the doorway preventing him from getting out.

"Sirius, just accept it, it is happening whether you like it or not." stated Albus firmly.

"Remus go get him," said Sirius pointing his wand at Dumbledore, leaving a little bit room for Remus to squeeze by.

"I'm sorry, my boys." said Albus sadly, "I had hoped you'd see the grandness in the plan."

"Stupefy," shouted Doge, aiming at Sirius, since he had a clear view of him.

"Stupefy," Diggle uttered under his breath and Remus was down as well.

"Albus, what are you doing?!" protested Molly heavily, appalled by the Headmasters actions.

"Albus, think this through, it's not worth it." stated Alastor warily, not wanting to fight his good friend but he would if he had to.

"I am sorry, Alastor." said Albus, gesturing to Diggle and Doge they summoned the wands just as Molly woke the two stunned men up. They stepped out of the kitchen. The door slammed shut, preventing them from getting out, and without a wand it was even more impossible. Taking a deep breath, he walked down the hall of Grimmauld Place, knowing he was doing the right thing. It wasn't easy, but when had doing the right thing ever been?

"DAMN YOU, DUMBLEDORE! LEAVE MY GODSON ALONE!" snarled Sirius, furiously yanking at the door, trying in a futile effort to get it open.

Remus laid his head against the door realizing how pointless it was, feeling defeated, Dumbledore was condemning them all. His amber eyes closed tiredly, he was failing James and Lily…he couldn't protect their son from Dumbledore of all people. He never thought he'd see the day where he worried about Harry in the Headmaster's hands. Not only that, he was going to have to stop Sirius leaving Grimmauld Place. Not only that, but actually outright killing Albus Dumbledore. All this with the full moon in less than a week, extremely bad timing. This Assassin shadow clan could kill all the Death Eaters they want, but it was Harry who was fated to kill Voldemort - why should he want to do that now? Dumbledore was selling him on a silver platter for Merlin's sake. What was he thinking? Harry would never recover from this.

"DAMN IT, GET ME OUT OF HERE!" snarled Sirius, his body shaking violently as he shook at the door. "I can't lose Harry too." he then croaked.

"He's really doing this," said Arthur who was still sat stunned, he had a son Harry's age, who also happened to be his best friend. What had become of the Order that fought the good fight? For the light side, for justice to prevail? Had Dumbledore really changed that much that he would do this?

"How can he?" asked Molly, her face splashing with hurt. Hopefully one of her eldest sons would get here soon, let them out so they could stop Dumbledore's diabolical plan. There was obviously something wrong with him, mentally, perhaps a stay in St. Mungo's might be for the best. "He has no legal right to Harry…and there's no way Harry would agree to do it…he's only just turned sixteen years old. Today!"

"Albus could sell snow to an Eskimo." said Alastor grimly, "but you are right, he doesn't have any legal say."

"How sure are we about that?" asked Remus grimly, sitting down defeated, Sirius was just slowly banging his head against the door never ceasing his constant tugging.

"Does it bloody matter?" snapped Sirius bitterly, hiding his face, not wanting them to see the tears running down his face. "I've lost him."

"No, no you haven't. Dumbledore wouldn't let Harry out his sight, this…this thing," said Arthur swallowing thickly at the urge to be sick. "Must be temporarily, Dumbledore knows how important Harry is."

"Do you seriously think Harry will do anything after what Dumbledore is forcing him to do?" asked Sirius incredulity wafting from him in waves.

"To be honest, I don't even want to think about it," admitted Arthur, his face ashen, he had to get his family to safety, away from Dumbledore. If he could do it to Harry, a child they'd all sworn to protect, he could do it to anyone. He wasn't endangering his family, he would just have to see Muriel, and perhaps she would be willing to protect his son and daughter. The others all had very secure properties, although he still hadn't figured out just how Fred and George had managed to pay for a shop, a flat and the get the required items to open a joke shop. He was proud of them though, they had proven both him and their mother wrong. "Is anyone capable of Wandless magic?" he added sounding hopeful.

Molly turned and barrelled into the sink before vomiting violently, her daughter loved Harry, and they were dating by the sound of her letters. How was she going to explain this to her? How was Harry going to cope with being married of to a stranger? Just thinking about it made her regurgitate more food.

"Not to rip down whatever ward Dumbledore has on the room," said Alastor, probably the most powerful there.

"You don't need to rip down the wards," murmured Dung, looking as if he'd just woken up. "You have a coin; use it to get someone here."

Sirius, Remus, Arthur, Molly and Moody all stared at each other shocked at the fact Dung had suggested something _sensible. _Quite possibly for the first time in his life. Then it clicked, they all began desperately searching for their coin which they had upon their persons.

"HA!" cried Remus holding out the coin giving it to Alastor, who was the most powerful of them, all, and would have the most success with the coin. "Of course the only downside is that Albus will know what we are doing." he did have one after all.

"Will we do it or not?" asked Moody getting impatient.

Sirius answered immediately, "Just do it." he had to get his godson to safety. Too much time had passed already; they could already be in Privet Drive by this.

"Alright," grumbled Moody, willing his magic into the coin to change the little dials to spell out SOS GP. They would realize it was very important and GP gave their location, he didn't bother with the numbered dials, since they weren't actually planning an order meeting.

"Come on," said Sirius watching the door intently, "Come on, come on, come on, come on, come on, come on." he continued unconsciously rocking back and forth. Each second felt like hours to the small group waiting for someone to come and let them out before Dumbledore did something completely unbelievable. Twitching when Remus gripped him tightly, giving him the support he needed. Any other time he would have been glad for it - not today though.

Nothing other than his godson in his arms could make him calm down right now. Never in all his years had he felt so useless, well maybe just once, but he didn't want to relive the night Lily and James had been wrenched from the land of the living.

* * *

Yup straight to the point and yes its the same day! :D so how's Severus involved in this? did he even attend Hogwarts? why would the shadow assassins want Harry? will this story be about Harry adjusting to life as a vampire and Voldemort dealt with quickly? or will it be harry human dealing with vampires Dumbledore and Voldemort alone before he gets a slice of normal life? if either option could be considered a normal life will Ron and Hermione stick by him or are more betrayals around the corner (not money wise its been done to death) but rather Ron being the boy who lived's friend as apposed to Harry's friend thinking it will get him places he couldn't reach alone? or will they for a rarity be genuine? will Luna and Neville also be in this story? would turning his parents into vampires bring them out of themselves? would Neville risk their deaths by trying? R&R please!


	3. Chapter 3

**Life, Love And Happiness **

**Chapter 3 **

**Grimmauld Place And Retrieving Harry **

* * *

**Grimmauld Place - Order Headquarters **

"Kreacher!" yelled Sirius, jumping to his feet, a smug smirk on his face, now he would get to Harry's before Dumbledore. The smug look disappeared when the useless thing didn't appear, he always came, however reluctant he was. He obviously couldn't get into the room, groaning in disappointment and desperation he slumped back on the chair in distress. Would he ever see his godson again? Why was Dumbledore doing this? Harry didn't trust easily…Merlin what was he going to do? How did he fight Dumbledore hidden here in Grimmauld Place? "Why is he so desperate to do this?" demanded Sirius, slamming his fist into the table fury beginning to get the better of him. Wincing in pain, biting his tongue to stop himself wailing in agony that was an action he deeply regretted already.

"Damn, Siri, I think you've broken something," said Remus wincing at the loud crack he had heard under the slamming of Sirius' fist onto the table.

"I don't care," snapped Sirius, his rage coming back full force.

"Don't move it," said Remus, trying to soothe his best friend, and keep him from spiralling further into a blind rage. The last time he'd done that, Sirius had been arrested and sentenced to Azkaban without trial. Not something Remus wanted to see happening again. Which was all too possible, after all Sirius was still a wanted man at the end of the day.

"Hello?" called a voice in the hallway.

"Did I imagine that?" asked Sirius perking up, someone was here.

"Fred, George, let us out," said Arthur using his best stern voice, knowing the twins would dally in amusement if he didn't.

"Dad? What happened?" asked one of the twins, it was impossible for all those in the room to determine which one. They were identical in every way, which also included their voice.

"I will explain later, get us out. NOW!" said Arthur, placing a hand on his wife's shoulder stopping her from snapping. He knew her, he'd been married to her since he had left school, and there was no denying how close she was to yelling at them.

"Alright," agreed the muffled voice through the door.

"Come on," said Sirius, jumping on the balls of his feet, ignoring the pounding on his hand it could wait until his godson was safe.

"Finite Incantatem!" cast the twins in tandem.

Sirius moved towards the door and tried to yank it open, it failed spectacularly.

"It didn't work…what's on this door?" demanded one of the twins, their voice as it had been since wandering in muffled.

"Try the counter curse to the containment charm." barked Moody thoughtfully; Dumbledore had cast it Wordlessly so he had no idea what it was. All they could do was hope, that they could identify it, quickly; time was running out since he was no doubt already in Privet Drive.

"Contra Continentiam," they shouted next.

"Damn, still nothing." stated Sirius, angrily as the door still refused to budge.

"What else could he have used?" asked Molly wringing her hands together fretfully.

"We have to be quick, Harry's in danger," said Arthur grimly. "How about the Tutela ward?" he couldn't for the life of him remember the counter for it.

"Harry's in danger? How?" asked one of the twins urgently through the door.

"Wait the counter for that is…" said Fred speaking to his twin; they were very protective of Harry so they wanted answers.

"Alright on one," said George immediately, wasting no time.

"Aversa Pars!" chanted the twins together in unison and a loud crack followed, the wards disintegrated into nothingness.

"About time," grumbled Sirius, yanking open the door.

"SIRIUS, NO!" snapped Remus, the wizard couldn't go; he was probably the most wanted man in Britain. "You can't come with us, please don't make me waste precious minutes to stop you."

Sirius' face hardened, "Fine." he spat bitterly. He sat back down as the others left as quick as they could, with the exception of Dung, who remained sitting. He'd been unconcerned about being stuck in Grimmauld Place, the wizard could sleep anywhere.

"The shadow assassins aren't as bad as everyone makes out," commented Dung out of the blue.

"What the hell are you talking about?" asked Sirius staring at Dung as if he'd grown an extra head in the past few minutes.

"The vampire clan, they use their reputation to keep people away, they aren't that bad." replied Dung.

"How would you know?" asked Sirius scoffing at the absurdity of Dung knowing anything.

"Met a few," muttered Dung shrugging his shoulders, before standing up and making his way out of Grimmauld Place. Staggering slightly, as he did but he made it out without bumping into anything. If anyone had looked closer, they would have seen that Dung wasn't drunk at all.

* * *

**The Dursley's - Number Four Privet Drive**

"Get the door, freak!" yelled Dudley, glaring at the aforementioned boy. As he scooped up ice cream, from the large litre carton he was eating at an alarming rate. His face was covered in the chocolate syrup he was putting into the vanilla ice cream to give it more flavour.

"Get it yourself," scowled Harry, knowing he'd pay for it later but not caring. Continuing his chores, trying to do them perfectly. If he didn't then he wouldn't get any dinner, and the Weasley's hadn't sent him his normal birthday package this year. So he would go hungry or hungrier since he was starving right now.

"MUM, THE FREAK IS BEING NASTY AGAIN!" complained Dudley, his voice could grate on an angels nerves.

"Don't worry Dudders, the freak will be off to his nasty school again soon," soothed Petunia, petting at her obese son. Shooting a glare at Harry, she went to answer the door, ignoring the phone which had begun to ring.

"What are you lot doing here?" hissed Petunia, seeing them standing in odd clothes and standing out a mile. What would her neighbours think? She almost wanted to slam the door in their faces; pretend she didn't know who they were. She didn't dare to; Dumbledore quite frankly scared her more than anyone else.

"Ah, Petunia, good to see you, may I take a moment of your time?" asked Albus his eyes twinkling at her.

"Whatever gets you off my doorstep quickest!" hissed Petunia, looking around as if she thought someone was spying on her.

"Thank you, my dear." said Albus making his grand entrance into Petunia's home. Without his usual flair, since he couldn't move around as he would at Hogwarts.

"Well?" Petunia bit out at the two others who had joined Dumbledore.

Neither replied, just guarded the door as if they were waiting for an attack.

Giving them a look of distain she slammed the door shut, and hastily made her way back to Dumbledore. Not wanting the freak in her house by himself.

"Professor Dumbledore? What are you doing here Sir?" asked Harry surprised.

"Hello, Harry. Go and get your trunk, you will be leaving once I've spoken to your aunt for a moment." said Albus smiling genially at his student.

"Yes Sir!" called Harry, excitedly, he was getting out early. He bolted up the stairs to his small bedroom, too happy to question it. Dumbledore never came for him, he usually sent someone else.

"Hello young man," said Albus friendly.

Dudley squeaked, ready to get up and bolt from the room.

"Let's take this in the kitchen," snapped Petunia, not wanting the freakishness around her son. She didn't want to have to get rid of another pig tail.

"Very well," replied Albus, as they walked he looked at the stairs making sure Harry wasn't coming back down yet. He had something Petunia had to sign, and it was better if the boy didn't know what it was.

"Why are you here? You swore I wouldn't have to see you or any of your freaks when we took him in!" hissed Petunia, grateful at least that her husband wasn't in to see him.

"I need you to sign this," said Dumbledore his voice changing to demanding, as he took out the paperwork and placed it in Petunia's hands.

"What is it?" she asked, grimacing, she didn't want the disgusting thing in her hand, parchment nobody used that anymore they were so archaic. Of course she'd thought than when she was a teenager when she saw Lily doing her freakish homework in the house. Opening it up her jaw almost dropped, he was a sixteen year old boy and they wanted to wed someone? They truly were primeval, this was a marriage contract, and nobody had contracted marriages anymore, not even royal families.

"Sign it and the boy won't be back," said Dumbledore, keeping a keen eye and ear on the door, trying to get any sense of Harry.

"Fine," agreed Petunia immediately, warming to the idea of never having the boy under her roof anymore. She would never have to pretend everything was normal with her freakish nephew under it. Moving over to the spare drawer in her kitchen, she grabbed a pen within it.

"You need to use this," said Dumbledore removing a quill and ink from within his expanded cloak pocket.

Petunia grumbled inaudibly under her breath, snatching the quill, dipping it in the black ink and clumsily signing her name beside Dumbledore's. She wasn't used to writing with such implements, glaring at her own handwriting, she jumped back when it rolled itself up and one layer disappeared.

Albus heard Harry descending the stairs, swiftly; he grabbed everything and placed them in his cloak pocket.

"I'm ready Professor," said Harry stepping into the kitchen, curious, feeling the tension.

Petunia stared at the boy she'd loathed since he landed on her doorstep, and for the first time she actually felt a twinge of guilt. She immediately brushed it away; the boy would be fine in his own freakish word. She wanted nothing to do with him, the rest is on him. She thought firmly to herself, she wasn't about to feel bad for wanting her house to be a proper home again.

"Then let's go," beamed Dumbledore, he would need to take the boy to the safe house. Nowhere else would be safe until tomorrow. Which is when Harry would be married to one of the Shadow Assassins, after the celebration, the vampires would join the Order and fight under him to end the war. It would have to be the one he'd set up for himself just last year, it was the only one nobody knew about.

"Bye, Aunt Petunia." said Harry quietly before following the Headmaster out of the house.

"Grab onto the Portkey, Harry." said Albus holding it out.

Harry noticed it was one of the trinkets he usually had in his office. He hated Portkey's had done since the Tri-Wizard tournament. Grasping onto it, as the others did the same thing, the Headmaster uttered a word Harry didn't understand and activated the Portkey. Harry could have sworn he saw blurry red figures running towards them, before his sight adjusted to the new area, he was met with a small log cabin he'd never seen before.

"Where are we, Sir?" asked Harry staring at it, he couldn't help but feel at home, there was something welcoming about this place. It was as if he had been here before, but that was impossible, he would have remembered.

"At one of the Orders safe houses, its used in case of emergency." said Albus, "Come, we must get inside." Albus ushered Harry inside, Doge and Diggle remained outside guarding the area in case of surprises. Not only to keep Harry from getting away but to stop anyone getting in.

"Emergency? What's happened? Are my friends okay?" asked Harry quickly, his green eyes glinting with concern. His friends meant the world to him, without them he was nothing, Ron, Hermione, Luna, Neville, Ginny and the twins were all he had in this world. Other than Sirius and Remus, but he didn't know them or get to spend as much time as he did with the others.

"You would do anything for them wouldn't you, Harry?" said Albus smiling softly, "Very admirable."

"Yes, Sir." said Harry. "Are they okay?"

"Are you hungry?" asked Albus, not answering the question, watching those green eyes darken in concern.

"Sir is my friend's safe?" asked Harry, his breathing beginning to pick up.

"They are fine," stated Albus, knowing if he didn't placate the boy, he would rush off on a half cocked scheme to make sure they were safe himself.

"Good," sighed Harry relieved beyond belief.

"Let me show you where you can rest, you look exhausted have you not been sleeping?" asked Albus. He began guiding Harry over to the door left of the kitchen. There was only one bedroom, one bathroom, open plan kitchen and sitting room. Very simple, there was little point of having such an extravagant hide out, it didn't benefit anyone.

"I've been fine," murmured Harry, looking around the room, it was bigger than his bedroom, had more furniture as well.

"Have some rest, we move tomorrow morning." said Albus.

"Move? Where am I going? Hogwarts? Grimmauld Place?" asked Harry curiously.

"Somewhere safe," said Albus, before adding "Harry Birthday, Harry." Albus closed the door before the teenager could ask him any more questions. Harry was just too curious for his own good, something he'd brought upon himself. After all he had made Harry that way, how else would he have completed all the trials he had set out for him?

"Have you told him yet?" asked Diggle, staring at his old friend.

"No, I will tell him tomorrow, I cannot risk him having an adversative reaction and running." replied Albus shaking his head grimly. Especially considering he knew the boy had an Invisibility cloak with him. "Do not talk about it again."

"Alright, will I go get some food from the Leaky Cauldron?" asked Diggle, his stomach grumbling in complaint.

"We cannot be seen until the deal is done," Albus said bluntly, as if he was talking to a stupid ten year old.

"We cannot go all day without something to eat," protested Diggle.

"Then call your House-Elf," said Albus inwardly rolling his eyes, remembering why he didn't spend much time with him. He was a good dueller, formidable, nowhere near his skill but enough to give the Death Eaters a run for their money. However, his intelligence isn't exactly top notch, never had been, same with Doge.

* * *

**Location - Unknown - Shadow Assassin Headquarters **

"They've moved the boy, Portkey it looks like if the human's words are anything to go on." said one of the cloaked figures entering the room. His voice to a human would have been alluring, leaving them panting with need without even being touched. All vampires had a 'lure' around them, making their prey fall at their feet. It made things easier for them to take what they needed, without messy or unnecessary killing. "It looks as if you were right, I couldn't track or sense them."

"I'm not surprised, we've never been able to get near him." said the only other person in the room.

"I doubt the boy even knows just how closely he's been watched." stated the other, "It's rather disgusting if you ask me."

"All will be rectified soon," he replied with no small amount of self-righteousness.

"What do we do now?" they then asked.

"Now…we wait. Come tomorrow all will be well…and after fifteen years everything will be corrected." he stated powerfully.

* * *

As you all know this will be Snarry but will Severus be the figurehead of the Shadow Assassins or will he answer to the main leader? will he be the leader of the British coven and have the Shadow assassins spread out all over the world? or just the UK because of the bad weather and him being the official leader? would you like to see Severus have not attended Hogwarts? just how will Harry react? will this harry be more Gryffindor and gain Slytherin qualities surrounded by the vampires? learn to live life on his own terms? and give his 'husband' a run for his money? will Harry consent to be turned into a vampire or will they wait until they get to know one another? as you can all see it is similar to my little prince but with different plotlines - no bad Sirius and no father figure Remus like in that story and also the order haven't betrayed him they're all angry at Dumbledore's actions! what will the vampires do to Dumbledore? destroy his reputation and make him destitute? with everyone turning him away? leaving him homeless and jobless? or will they just kill him :D R&R please!


	4. Chapter 4

**Life, Love And Happiness **

**Chapter 4 **

**Too Late and Fears **

* * *

Remus, Arthur, Molly and the twins ran like hell down the street of Privet Drive, driven by a single determination. To get to Harry before Dumbledore does something they couldn't interfere with - couldn't stop, couldn't change. Remus knew if he failed, Sirius would never forgive him. He had to get there before Dumbledore, but even as he approached, trying to keep up with Fred and George's strides, he had a niggling feeling of dread in the pit of his stomach that they were too late. He wasn't the only one he realized belated, as he stared back at his running companions, his amber eyes filled with worry.

Fred and George were deeply confused, but they ran ahead, since they were younger they were able to. They didn't know what kind of danger Harry was in, but it was obviously big enough to have Sirius remain where he was so they could rescue him. That was pretty damn big, considering he'd nearly died a few months ago trying to save Harry, Bellatrix had almost cursed him through the veil of death, but Harry and his seeker skills had barrelled them both out of the way resulting in a broken rib on Sirius' part. Remus came to their aid, and to make sure they were alright but Harry ran off after Bellatrix, completely enraged that she had targeted his godfather.

The twins grunted as they both tried to get passed the posts at each side of the gate, Fred for once didn't laugh he just slid out of his brothers way and yanked open the door. George followed him, gazing at the upstairs window, remembering the time they'd had to break Harry out and rescue him. He and Fred had always been worried about him since that year, telling their parents hadn't yielded the results they'd hoped for. It wasn't for the lack of love they had for Harry, they'd come back defeated after a meeting with Dumbledore the same night after Harry showed up. They had been defeated, dispirited, yet hopeful whatever Dumbledore had said evidently had snuffed the fight out of them.

"I'll look up the stairs," said Fred, bounding up them two at a time. He knew the room they usually locked Harry in, uttering a quick unlocking spell he stepped into the room disheartened. Well Harry wasn't here, had Death Eaters taken him? But no, that wasn't possible; they couldn't get into Grimmauld Place. Even if they could, they wouldn't have left his parents or Moody alive. Moody was probably the biggest thorn in Voldemort's side apart from Harry of course. He had brought down more Death Eaters than any other Auror on the force - it's why he was so well known. He had noticed Moody hadn't come, but he wasn't as quick as he used to be anymore so he might turn up eventually. Shaking his head at the sort state of the room Harry had been living in, he checked the other rooms just to be sure. Hearing crashing, and his parents voices he went to the top landing. "He's not up here, what happened?" asked the ginger haired teen worriedly.

"Where is he?!" snarled Remus grabbing onto one of the Dursleys, his mind a hazy red as the fury almost rendered him rabid. He didn't hear the squeak or terrified murmur of 'I don't know!' that came from Dudley Dursley.

"LET GO OF MY SON!" shrieked Petunia, grabbing at Lupin, yanking at him to try and dislodge him. She didn't succeed, considering it was a werewolf she was trying to assault well it was little wonder really. "LET GO!" screeched when he didn't do as she demanded.

"Where is Harry?!" snapped Arthur, the normal gentle man looked ready to curse someone. It didn't surprise the twins, their parents loved unconditionally, Harry was a seventh son to them, and they would always defend their own.

"The freak is finally gone, he wont be darkening my doorstep again!" bellowed Petunia, sounding very much like her husband. Probably for the first time in her life, she could sneer and look down at people as if they were insignificant but she'd never been able to bellow quite like that before. She was glad to be rid of the freak, for fifteen years she'd had to put up with his unnatural displays of magic. Being constantly reminded she'd never been good enough for her own parents. When she'd grudgingly taken him in she swore to put a stop to the nonsense, make sure he didn't think he was better than her precious son. So she let loose the pent up anger and let them know how she felt.

"Do you have any idea what you've done? To your own nephew?" gasped Molly, shaken and pale she stared at the woman in so much horror that she wouldn't even glare in disgust. Her two children through were doing it for her, even if they were still in the dark about what was going on exactly.

"Harry is such a sweet person, and you cannot take any credit to it." said Arthur.

"If Lily had taken in your disgusting, obese, good for nothing son in she wouldn't have treated him even marginally how you treated Harry!" hissed Remus. Dudley flinched at each word that left the wizards mouth, they may have been hissed but they were circling around his mind as if he'd yelled. Nobody usually spoke to him like that, if it had been anyone other than the freakish wizards he would have punched him where he stood for that remark.

"Harry saved the fat pigs life, and this is how you repay him? Marrying him off just to get rid of him?" said Molly, normally she wouldn't bring children into it, or say such horrible things but she wanted to hurt Petunia. As much as she possibly could, since she couldn't exactly hex her no matter how much she wished to.

"Oh please, like any of you really care about the freak other than the fact you want him to kill another dark wizard!" spat Petunia, her fury reaching new heights. "If anyone had come to see him they would have known. That stupid squib up the road knew as well! You could have taken him into that freakish world, but you didn't because you obviously didn't want to be burdened with the brat!"

A howl was wrenched from Remus' lips as he went for Petunia, with every intention of biting and ripping her to shreds. Nobody said that about his cub and got away with it, but he wasn't allowed, Molly, Arthur, Fred and Gorge all held onto him forcing him out of the house. There was nothing they could do here; they would just have to do their best to find Harry on their own.

"She's right you know," croaked Remus, his entire frame shaking, the adrenaline still pumping. It didn't help that his wolf had almost gotten to the surface and did something he would have ended up in Azkaban for. Oh don't get him wrong, Remus wanted to hurt her but nowhere near as much as his wolf did. Remus understood rules and consequences, whereas his wolf counterpart did not - it ran on instincts and instinct alone. "She's right." he repeated this time his voice hollow.

"Right or wrong, we need to stop this, think, where else would he take him?" asked Fred frustrated.

"He's probably taken him straight to the vampire clan, Hogwarts and his brothers pub are the only two other places I can think he could be." murmured Arthur, as his eyebrows scrunched up as he tried to think like Albus. He wouldn't risk Harry being taken from under his thumb; he would have waited for the last second before putting it in motion. Hogwarts and the pub were both too obvious, so where would he go? To his irritation he was coming up blank, he was supposed to be in the Order surely if anyone he should be able to figure out where the Headmaster would go?

"Where's Alastor?" asked Remus, just realizing that the Auror wasn't with them.

"With a bit of luck tracking Dumbledore," sighed Arthur.

"We can't give up, Harry wouldn't do that to us." stated Fred and George in unison.

"No, no he wouldn't," agreed Arthur absently, his family owed Harry two life debts. He had saved his daughters life then his less than a year ago. "Alright, Molly and I will go to Hogwarts, Remus you go to Aberforth's pub, see if you can get information from him." which hopefully wouldn't be hard to do, Aberforth did not get on with his brother - something he didn't get but it just may go in their favour.

"We'll come with you." said Fred immediately, cursing inwardly that they no longer had the map. If Dumbledore somehow had him in Hogwarts they would have been able to find him within minutes.

"Someone needs to tell Sirius what's going on," said Remus.

"Then let him come with you, nobody will twitch at the sight of a dog." said Arthur. For once his wife didn't comment on the fact Albus had told Sirius to stay indoors. Listening to Dumbledore had caused all this chaos, they never should have. Petunia was right as much as it turned his stomach, they should have done something - he prayed that his seventh son didn't believe that they only wanted him to destroy Voldemort. Merlin it would kill him if Harry thought that, they loved him, they really did. He prayed he was right, that this arrangement was temporary, that they would get to see Harry again if they failed to find him. Taking Molly's hand into his own, the two of them Apparated away, knowing their twins would be right behind them.

"What have we done, Arthur? We should have taken him in when we had the chance." whispered Molly looking ready to start sobbing her heart out. Two minutes it would have taken, get a signature from Petunia and they would have had custody of Harry until he came of age. No more starvation, she had a feeling it was more but Harry never said anything about it. Instead they'd gone to Dumbledore like idiots, dear Merlin what was Dumbledore thinking? The sadness and tears left and anger took its rightful place.

"I don't know, Molly. We were blind, so very blind." confessed Arthur, stopping in the conversation when they heard another pop. Fred and George had finally joined them, the race to get to the Headmasters office as on.

"I want my son back," hissed Molly the mother bear in her coming out, she wanted blood and vengeance for what the old sanctimonious fool had done to Harry. In her opinion it was worse than anything Voldemort had done during the first and second war.

"Molly, Arthur, Fred…George, can I help you?" asked Minerva, as she descended the stairs surprised to see them there. "If you are looking for Albus, I'm afraid he's not at Hogwarts." she had taken over the duty as 'Headmistress' temporarily until he got back despite the school not being in session. It was all part of her duty as Deputy Headmistress, which of course she took very seriously.

"Albus has married Harry to a vampire clan to create an alliance between them to bring You-Know-Who down." whispered Arthur into Minerva's ear. Nowhere was safe, not even at Hogwarts so he was taking no chances. He stepped back after he finished, not finding amusement in her face which was filled with half horrified half disbelief.

"He wouldn't," she gasped in shock.

"We are wasting time," said Fred, moving off his twin swiftly following him.

"Let's go." said Arthur agreeing with the twins silently. Hopefully they would find something of use in the Headmasters office. If not then maybe Remus would get lucky with Aberforth, he couldn't comprehend the thought of them failing. They just couldn't, not when his life was potentially on the line.

* * *

"Hello Aberforth, do you have a minute?" asked Remus, his attempt at smiling came out a grimace. Padfoot barked impatiently at his heels, his tail twitching in agitation. The pub was full and loud, he could barely hear himself talking over the hubbub. "In private." after the older wizard nodded but did not move.

"Follow me," he said gesturing towards the side room.

Remus and Padfoot moved around the drinking people, the pub was dark and dreary, much like the Leaky Cauldron. You would think with magic they could come up with something brighter, but no, they seemed to enjoy their pubs that way. The curtains were drawn leaving barely any natural light coming in, the candles and oil light fixtures were the only thing helping him move his feet in any direction.

Padfoot had the urge to change back; they were going to slow for his liking. As soon as the others had left, including Dung he had stripped the Fidelius Charm from the house, leaving them with the normal defences that sounded his home. If Dumbledore thought he wanted anything to do with him, he was sorely mistaken. If he saw the old fool he would kill him, then the bloody Ministry could send him back to Azkaban. At least then he would have a real reason to be seen as a murderer. Sliding in through the half open door, it banged with a thud, closing all sound out.

"Does your brother have any hideouts he could use? Ones that people don't generally know about?" asked Remus, getting straight to the point. Not only was he losing his composure, he didn't want to find out how close Sirius was to snapping either. Sirius took his job as godfather seriously; he'd always been so protective and willing to jump in when Lily and James needed a rest. That was of course until the war had separated them all irrevocably, Petunia's words still stung, and he wasn't sure what to think of it.

"What has he done now?" asked Aberforth his voice filled with distain, not at all surprised. Turning to face away from the two wizards, his gaze landing on his sweet little sister's portrait. What nobody seemed to understand was, spend enough time around his brother and someone would pay. His actions were always more far fetching than other peoples, he believed he had a god given right to do whatever he wanted. It didn't help that he was smart enough to do it within the letter of law or do it where he wouldn't be caught. His sister had paid very heavily for their brother's actions, he loathed his brother and hated seeing everyone fawning over him for his advice, wisdom and just being happy in his presence. They were the fools, the lot of them, and they thought he was insane?

"He's handing my godson over to vampires, just to win this damn war." snarled Sirius, changing back unable to stand not being part of the conversation.

"I see," said Aberforth scowling in repulsion.

"Does he have anywhere he could have put Harry?" asked Remus, his voice becoming more urgent and desperate.

"If I know my brother…you are already too late, the handover will have already taken place." sighed Aberforth contritely. "I am sorry, but as you know we do not get on, never have done, I am no help at all in this situation." he couldn't know where to find them after all, if he didn't speak to his brother.

"You must know something! Anything!" cried Sirius, the urge to pull his own hair out was strong.

Aberforth just stared at them in sympathy and pity; they were just the latest in the long list of people Albus had screwed up. Yet he kept getting away with it, after all nobody would believe the great and powerful Albus Dumbledore would do anything to hurt them on purpose. It seemed as if Harry Potter would no longer be breathing by midnight, whoever the vampire was - he would probably turn him. He didn't dare say that out loud, they were going through enough right now, and he didn't want to be on the receiving end of the pair.

"Come on, Sirius." sighed Remus, his shoulders slumped in defeat. He couldn't sense any deceit from the wizard; he truly didn't know where Albus was. "Hopefully Molly and Arthur will have better luck."

"I am truly sorry," said Aberforth, as always feeling the need to apologize for his brothers actions.

"Thank you," choked Remus, "May we use your Floo?" he didn't want to walk back out there - not in the state he was. He would end up losing control completely and doing damage to innocent people. His wolf was as angry as him, and he truly feared that he would give in to the wolf.

"Of course," said Aberforth, pointing out the Floo powder sitting innocently in the ceramic cup. He didn't wait for them to leave first; he just stalked from the room and closed it tightly behind him. Cursing inwardly, when were people going to get a clue on Albus' true nature? He wasn't a man they should associate with.

* * *

"Did you have a good sleep, Harry?" beamed Albus, watching the teenager stumble from the room. Smiling in amusement, his hair was sticking up at all ends he truly looked like his father. He hadn't forgotten how often James supported that look, at Hogwarts and when he was in the Order. In fact he constantly played with it, just to make it even messier. Unfortunately Harry wasn't as amendable to playing the hero like James, no he preferred blending into the background, but Harry did what was expected of him so he had to content himself with that. The fact the boy had almost been sorted into Slytherin had quite frankly scared him. His decision to ask the Weasley's to 'look out for the poor orphan' had been one of his best moves. No doubt Hagrid had played his part to perfect as well; Slytherin's were evil and did not deserve to live.

"Yes sir," murmured Harry, it was nice to get a proper sleep without being yelled at or the threat of a beating hanging overhead. He was still wondering why he was here, instead of Grimmauld Place or even the Burrow.

"There is a pair of dress robes hanging on the cupboard door of your room, Harry. Please put them on and pack your belongings we are leaving today." said Albus gently. "In fact we must depart in ten minutes, so be hasty my boy."

"Dress robes?" blurted Harry, "Why?" the last time he'd wore robes was during the Yule ball at Hogwarts. They were so stuffy and uncomfortable, definitely not worth wearing. So why was he being asked to put some on? It was odd needless to say.

"Go on, we don't have long!" exclaimed Albus joyfully, still not answering Harry's question.

Harry wandered back through to the bedroom, the door clicking closed as he leaned against it. Something was going on; he'd had his suspicions since the Headmaster showed up. His stomach rumbled causing Harry to wince; he hadn't eaten in nearing three days. Well nothing proper, just pieces of fudge. Opening his trunk, he raided it for Mrs. Weasley's pies, and scoffed it down. It didn't even take the edge of his hunger, but he would survive - somehow he always did.

Harry looked at the square black wooden box at the side of his trunk, nobody else ever saw it. It was invisible to them, and only he could open it. He'd had it for a long time, it was very precious to him, much like his parents photo album, perhaps even more so. Leaning down, wanting to see if there was anything in it, he was distracted by a knocking on the front door. Wavering between wanting to check the box and listen in on the conversation, his curiosity won out and he ran silently over to the door and pressed his head against it.

Scowling in irritation, they were whispering too low for him to hear anything. His emotions twisted and suspicion returned he couldn't show it though. He never really was able to; instead he had elected to play the part that was expected of him. Shaking his head he wandered over to the cupboard, staring at the robes before he yanked them on over his Muggle clothes. Staring blankly in the mirror, it hit him what exactly the kind of robes he had on were, before his face went pasty white.

These weren't just dress robes; these were robes that people wore when they got married. A cheap version to be sure, his school robes were made finer than these robes were. These were the ones you'd expect a low income family to wear, such as the Weasley's - no disrespect to them of course, money wasn't everything. In fact he loved the Weasley's even if they sometimes didn't seem to care about what he went through. They cared enough about him to make him love them, which wasn't hard to do - so starved for affection he was.

This was beside the point, why did he have marriage robes on? They were almost a carbon copy of the ones his father had worn to his own wedding. He should know he'd looked at the pictures often enough, although you could tell they weren't as fine as his fathers. Narrowing his eyes, unable to curb his anger he strode out the room, his feet stomping angrily. Slamming the door open, not caring that it smashed against the wall.

"Why do I have these robes?!" snapped Harry, staring at the Headmaster revealing all his suspicion.

"I thought you said he wouldn't know what they were?" muttered Diggle, who had been standing talking to Albus when Harry stormed out the bedroom and into the living room.

"Stupefy!" muttered Albus, sending the red get spell at Harry, who with seeker reflexes dodged.

"Stupefy!" said Diggle when Albus' spell didn't hit its target.

"Protego!" spelled Harry, the spell bounced harmlessly. He had to get out of here, was it even really Dumbledore or Death Eaters? Either way he wasn't about to play by their rules, he was truly worried they actually wanted to marry him off. He wouldn't allow it, this was his life.

Unfortunately Harry forgot that three Order members had come for him. The last thing he remembered was his own spell failing as he felt darkness consuming him. Doge had managed to cast a stunning spell at his back where he was defenceless.

* * *

Harry groaned, blinking rapidly wondering where the hell he was. Remembering earlier or whenever it was he stood up cursing when he realized he no longer had a wand. He was in some sort of gazebo, a wooden one it was actually really beautiful but Harry didn't play a single bit of attention. There was people out there, squinting his eyes not just people…vampires. His breath hitched as he looked around, he was alone with only Dumbledore for company.

"Where am I?" asked Harry, trying to stop the anger from consuming him.

"Why, Harry, welcome back, I thought you would wake earlier." said Albus, staring down at Harry. None of the vampires had come near; thankfully, he now just had to convince the boy before his…soon to be husband appeared. "We are in Rothbury."

"Why?" demanded Harry, terrified of the answer but refusing to let Dumbledore see.

"For your wedding, of course." said Albus as if he wasn't ruining Harry's life.

"I will never do it willingly." said Harry adamantly, jerking his face away from Dumbledore unable to even look at him.

"Ah, I thought you would have some resistance. If you want your friends to survive this war Harry, you will do as I say." said Albus genially.

"The others will make sure they are fine," snapped Harry. Even as terror churned in his gut, a picture of all his friends flying over his minds eye. Ron his very first friend, Hermione who was just brilliant, Ginny his little sister in all but blood, Neville the strong Gryffindor who had overcome much adversary and turned into quite the confident wizard. Luna his harebrained friend…who needed him the most to protect her from those who would tear her down with words. The twins and their immature and delinquent ways that often amused him.

"They will be out on the front lines beginning tomorrow, you trained them well Harry, but enough to stand against fully grown Death Eaters?" questioned Albus softly.

Harry stood up, balling his hands into fists, as he stared out at the scene in front of him. His stomach was heaving and twisting, but since he had nothing other than a small pie in his stomach - there really wasn't enough to sick up. He said nothing to Dumbledore, he didn't have to - the old fool already knew he'd won.

"You are doing the right thing Harry, with this sacrifice the war will end within a few months." said Albus soothingly. "It was your duty after all, and like all other trials you will do so with courage and pride."

They say hatred paralyzes life; love releases it. Hatred confuses life; love harmonizes it. Hatred darkens life; love illuminates it. He'd read it once when he was in primary school, he had curiously asked a teacher what it meant. He hadn't understood the meaning of love, harmony, illuminates or even paralyzes and she'd answered him in the best she could. He had been eight years old at the time. Even after she explained he hadn't understood any better, having been hated his entire life.

Then suddenly at the age eleven, he had friends, acquaintances and people who seemed to love him. It had all been a lie, a big sodden lie…and he had no way out.

His life was changing…and it made him see people for who they really were. Thought Harry staring out at the vampires inwardly completely terrified. Wondering just how it had come to this... I hate and love. And why, perhaps you'll ask. I don't know: but I feel, and I'm tormented.

Utterly tormented.

If there was ever a moment when he didn't want to feel - it would be here and now.

* * *

will things quickly look up for Harry and down for Dumbledore? will the vampires have somehow outmanuvered him or will Albus win this round? but lose the war? metaphorically speaking of course ;) cant have the light side lose completely ;) will his family survive? will harrys first kill/hunt be Dumbledore himself? R&R please!


End file.
